With continuous development of smart display devices, touch technology has become an indispensable function of smart display devices. Therefore, a touch screen that can be used for both display and touch operation is increasingly used in smart display devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and notebook computers.
Generally, touch technology includes difference technical directions such as optical, resistive, capacitive, and electromagnetic touch technologies; in many touch technologies, capacitive touch technology has become the mainstream of touch technology due to its low cost and excellent user experience. Capacitive touch technology can be divided into two types of self-capacitance and mutual capacitance.